Reinkarnasi
by Chiraeru
Summary: Sasuke mengancam akan memusnahkan arwah penasaran pemuda itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan penantian reinkarnasinya? SasuNaru. Sho-ai. For Fanfiction Festival
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna, aku balik lagi nih sama fic baru. Fic yang aku bikin ditengah-tengah ngejalanin ulangan semester..hhehhe

Semoga kalian suka^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo(s)**

Konon, beberapa tahun silam, ada seorang pemuda yang terbunuh di ruang musik di lantai tiga. Dan hingga saat ini arwahnya masih berkeliaran di gedung sekolah ini. Kabarnya, jika kau pergi ke ruang musik ketika malam menjelang, kau akan mendengar suara biola yang sangat menyayat hati. Meskipun begitu, jangan berharap jika kau akan aman pada siang hari. Jadi, pastikan kau tidak sendirian saat berada di sekolah karena kita tidak tahu kapan 'dia' akan muncul.

'Teeeeeeeeettttttt'

Bel tanda masuk menjadi pertanda selesainya cerita Kiba. Semua sisiwa yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangan dan pendengarannya, kini mulai berhamburan menuju kursi mereka masing-masing dengan kepala yang dipenuhi cerita yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Hoam.. jangan bercerita yang tidak-tidak, Kiba," ujar Shikamaru yang sedari hanya tertidur selama pemuda di sampingnya sibuk bercerita.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada, Shika. Sudah banyak yang diganggu olehnya. Apa kau tidak percaya pada mereka?"

"Hoam... terserah padamu saja. Jangan selalu membicarakannya, bisa-bisa nanti kau yang diganggu olehnya," ujar Shikamau memperingati. Namun sepertinya hal itu hanya akan menjadi angin lalu bagi Kiba. Meskipun begitu, rasa tidak suka tetap terlukis diwajahnya, hal itu terlihat dari perubahan wajahnya yang menjadi masam setelah mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru.

'Ugh, menyebalkan sekali dia. Kenapa harus bilang seperti itu? Tapi, buat apa aku takut? Kalau aku tidak mengganggunya, aku yakin dia juga tidak akan menggangguku. Eh, tapi.. kenapa tiba-tiba tengkukku merinding seperti ini?' Dengan sedikit perasaan takut yang menyelinap didadanya, Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Tidak ada hal aneh di sana selain teman-temannya yang telah duduk rapi di kursinya masing-masing dan seorang guru yang kini tengah memasuki kelas. Merasa perasaan takutnya hanya merupakan kesalahan semata, Kiba segera menghilangkannya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan pelajaran di depannya. Sementara itu, sepasang mata _onyx_ tiak melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok yang melayang menembus tembok sambil terkikik geli.

**X . X . X . X . X**

Sudah tiga jam pelajaran berlangsung dan sudah selama itu pula Kiba menahan hasrat untuk pergi ke toilet. Keringat dingin mulai mebasahi tubuhnya, sebenarnya bisa saja pemuda dengan segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya itu meminta izin pada sang guru, namun bayang-bayang sang arwah penasaran mampu membuang keberaniannya. Diliriknya Sikamaru yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya semenjak bel masuk berbunyi. Ingin rasanya kiba membangunkan pemuda itu untuk menemaninya, tapi mau ditaruh di mana mukanya nanti. Kiba tidak yakin jika pemuda berambut nanas itu tidak akan mengejeknya. Detik demi detik berlalu, keinginannya untuk mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kiba berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan melupakan ketakutannya dan juga melupakan jika tengah ada guru yang sedang mengajar.

**X . X . X . X . X**

"Ah, leganya," ujar Kiba setelah berhasil mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Kiba kembali merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika menayadari tidak ada seorang pun di toilet itu selain dirinya. Dengan bersenandung kecil -untuk menghilankan rasa takutnya- Kiba berjalan menuju wastafel.

"_Hihihihi..."_

Reflek Kiba menolehkan kepalanya untuk memastikan apa yang dia dengar. Namun Kiba kembali tak mendapatkan siapa pun di sana kecuali dirinya. Dengan asumsi kalau dia salah dengar, Kiba mulai mencuci tangannya sambil kembali bersenandung kecil.

"_Hihihi..."_

Kiba kembali menolehkan kepalanya, kali ini dia tidak hanya mendengar suara tawa, tetapi ia juga mendengar suara langkah berlari seseorang.

"Siapa di sana? Shika, kau kah itu?" Didekatinya salah satu bilik tertutup yang ada di sana. Belum sempat tangannya membuka pintu itu, pendengarannya kembali menangkap sebuah suara seseorang berlari dan memasuki salah satu bilik di belakangnya. Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat berharap dapat menangkap basah siapa yang melakukan hal itu. Sebuah seringaian tersungging dibibirnya ketika dirinya merasa melihat sosok seseorang dengan seragam seperti yang dipakainya. Perlahan-lahan Kiba berjalan mendekati bilik itu, sedetik kemudian dibukanya pintu yang menghalanginya dengan kasar, bermaksud mengagetkan siapa pun yang berada di dalamnya. Tanda tanya besar terbentuk di kepalanya ketika dirinya tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya, membuat bulu kuduk Kiba kembali berdiri. Entah kenapa Kiba merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya. Meskipun hati kecilnya berkata untuk tidak membalikkan badan, Kiba tetap melakukannya. Betapa kagetnya Kiba ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah hancur dan darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka itu tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tidak mau digerakkan, lidahnya kelu, dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Namun sedetik kemudian Kiba telah berlari sambil berteriak ketika meliat hantu itu tersenyum padanya.

**X . X . X . X . X**

"Huwaaa... hantttuuuuu..."

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua mata _onyx_nya ketika melihat Kiba keluar dari toilet dengan wajah pucat sambil berlari dan berteriak ketakutan. Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang telah terjadi pada teman sekelasnya itu, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toilet dengan santai dan tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Dari ambang pintu, Sasuke memeperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan mata yang sarat akan kebosanan. Setelah puas, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toilet dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Baru satu langkah pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memasuki toilet, suasana langsung berubah menjadi lebih menakutkan.

'Cklek'

Sebuah seringaian dari makhluk tak terlihat mengiringi tertutupnya pintu secara perlahan.

**X . X . X . X . X**

"Hantu itu benar-benar menakutkan. Wajahnya rusak dan dipenuhi dengan luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Saat ini saja aku seperti masih mencium bau darah segarnya seperti beberapa saat lalu saat dia berada tepat dihadapanku." Kiba meminum jus jeruk yang dipesanannya beberapa saat lalu untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang kini kembali muncul.

"Heh, kau tidak sedang membual pada kami kan?" tanya Tenten sedikit meragukan apa yang dia dengar.

"A-tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan setakut tadi jika aku tidak benar-benar melihatnya. Ya, kau boleh saja tidak percaya padaku, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk percaya pada ceritaku. Aku yakin kalian akan lebih percaya jika 'dia' sudah berada dihadapan kalian seperti yang a-" Lidah Kiba menjadi kelu seketika, jantungnya berdebar cepat, wajahnya menjadi pucat dan matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang sedang dibicarakannya tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Hei, Kiba, ada denganmu?" teman-teman Kiba menjadi takut seketika ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi pada temannya.

"Kiba, jangan main-main. Jangan buat kami takut!"

"Di-dia ada di sana," ujar Kiba terbata sambil menunjuk tempat makhluk itu berdiri. Teman-teman Kiba yang berada disekelilingnya saling pandang satu sama lain, meneguk ludah mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum menolehkan kepala ke arah yang ditunjuk Kiba. Alis mereka terangkat ketika tak mendapati sosok menyeramkan seperti yang diceritakan sang pemuda pecinta anjing itu. Tidak ada sosok menyeramkan di sana melainkan para murid yang lalu lalang untuk mengisi perut mereka. Belum sempat mereka menyatakan protes, Kiba sudah kembali berlari sambil berteriak ketika melihat sosok itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

**X . X . X . X . X**

"_Hah.. membosankan sekali. Apa tidak ada yang lebih menantang untuk ditakuti?" _Tanya sosok itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya melayang diudara menyusuri setiap ruang yang ada di Konoha High School. Sesekali dia menakuti siswa maupun guru atau siapa pun yang ditemuinya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Ketika sibuk mencari mangsa untuk ditakuti, mata safirnya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur di bangku taman.

"_Akan kukerjai kau. Khukhukhukhu."_

Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya telah berada didekat pemuda itu. Rasa dendam tersirat di matanya. Rasa dendam karena tidak berhasil menakuti pemuda itu. Entah dia yang salah atau pemuda itu yang tidak atau pura-pura tidak tahu ketika dia tengah berusaha menakutinya. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah, pemuda itu tetap mengluarkan air seninya ketika sosoknya muncul dari toilet dan membuatnya harus cepat-cepat menghilang jika kepalanya tidak mau terkena benda nista itu. Tidak sampai di situ, ketika sosoknya kembali berusaha menakutinya dengan melakukan apa yang dilakukannya pada Kiba, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu malah berjalan menembus tubuh transparannya dengan wajah tanpa bersalah, membuatnya mengembungkan kedua pipinya ketika pemuda itu menghiraukannya.

Angin yang sedari tenang berubah berhembus dengan kencang, membuat dedaunan dan benda-benda yang dilaluinya berterbangan. Meskipun begitu, Uchiha bungsu itu masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Tidak puas dengan itu, 'sosoknya' mulai mendekati tubuh Sasuke dan menunduk tepat di wajahnya.

"Sasuke, a-" Perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat sesosok pemuda tengah menundukkan wajahnya tepat di wajah Sasuke. Karena merasa terganggu, sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dengan menampilkan wajah hancurnya yang penuh darah.

"Ha-hanttttttuuuuuu... Kyaaaa..." sosok itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sakura yang lari terbirit-birit setelah melihat wajahnya. Entah apa yang lucu dari wajah ketakutan seseorang, tapi baginya hal itu benar-benar mengocok perut dan menghibur.

"Ternyata kau bisa berguna juga," ujar Sasuke yang kini telah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membuat sosok yang sedari tadi tertawa itu menghentikan tawanya dan langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"_Hah? Kau berbicara padaku?"_

"Tentu saja, Dobe. Memangnya di sini ada siapa lagi selain kau dan aku?" tanyanya balik. Dasar hantu bodoh, batin Sasuke.

"_Kau tidak takut padaku?"_

"Tentu saja tidak."

Merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke, sosok itu pun menunjukkan kebolehannya dengan memutar kepalanya berkali-kali atau dengan menunjukkan hal-hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal bagi manusia, berharap pemuda dihadapannya dapat menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya dan membuatnya tertawa. Namun seertinya 'dia' harus membuang harapannya itu, karena pemuda dihadapannya sama sekali tidak merubah wajah _stoick_nya. Bukannya takut, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu malah menguap pertanda bosan. Sosok hantu itu pun hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria ketika melihat tingkahnya. Eh, manusia seperti apa dia itu? Bisa-bisanya dia tidak takut denganku, batinnya.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang takut dengan hal kekanakan seperti itu," lanjut Sasuke dan membuat sosok itu geram mendengar kesombongannya.

"_Kau!" _Baru saja sosok itu akan menerjang tubuh pemuda dihadapannya jika saja tubuhnya tidak kaku tiba-tiba.

'_Ada apa dengan tubuhku?'_

"Ayo kita buat kesepakatan. Kau mengikuti segala perintahku dan aku tidak akan pernah mengusikmu."

"_Kalau aku tidak mau?"_

"Aku yakin saat ini tubuhmu tidak bisa digerakkan. Kau tahu, itu baru sedikit hal yang bisa aku lakukan pada arwah gentayangan sepertimu. Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja menghancurkan arwah tidak berguna sepertimu yang tahunya hanya menakuti orang. Kau tahu kan, kalau hal itu terjadi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa reinkarnasi," ujarnya tepat ditelinga sosok itu.

'Deg'

Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba hinggap dihatinya ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya. Karena ego yang tinggi, dia pun menganggap hal itu hanyalah bualan semata meskipun hati kecilnya berkata lain.

"_Kau pikir aku percaya padamu hah? Kau tidak bisa menipuku. Tubuhku memang sedang tidak bisa digerakkan, tapi ini terjadi karena aku terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari dan berada didekat seorang brengsek sepertimu."_

'Ck, dia itu bodoh atau apa? Mana mungkin tidak bisa bergerak hanya karena terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari. Dasar dobe,' batin Sasuke.

"Kau perlu bukti? Baiklah, akan kubuktikan." Mata safir sosok itu tidak lepas menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Langit berubah mendung seketika. Angin kembali bertiup kencang. Bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar, sosok itu merasakan tubuhnya terasa panas seperti terbakar.

"_Aarggh... ba-baik, aku percaya. He-hentikan! Aaaarggh..."_

Mata Sasuke terbuka, memutus jalinan mantera yang dia rapalkan dalam hati dan membuat langit kembali cerah seketika. Tubuhnya pun ambruk setelah terlepas dari jeratan mantera itu.

"Ingat, ikuti semua perintahku. Na-ru-to."

**X . X . X . X . X**

Para penghuni Konoha High School masih heran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana bisa langit yang semula cerah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung dengan petir yang saling bersahut-sahutan dan kembali cerah beberapa menit kemudian. Setiap orang mulai mengemukakan pendapatnya. Ada yang bilang itu merupakan sebuah kemarahan dewa, ada yang bilang itu adalah pertanda hal buruk akan menimpa. Orang-orang mungkin berpikiran seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru. Salah satu murid terpintar di KHS itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada dua sosok yang berlainan alam yang tengah bersitegang dari balik jendela lantai dua. Setelah melihat kedua sosok itu menghilang, Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**X . X . X . X . X**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Aku lelah sekali, Shika. Sepertinya semua tenagaku telah terkuras habis."_

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke?"

"_Antara aku dengannya? Kau ingin tahu? Dia hampir memusnahkanku. Argh, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku ada orang lain yang bisa melihat arwah sepertiku?" _Sungut sosok yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"Sasuke bisa melihatmu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu. Memang apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

Naruto memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Semilir angin bertiup pelan, membuat rambut mereka bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti hembusannya.

"_Dia menyuruhku mengikuti semua perintahnya,"_ ujar Naruto tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Menghilang saja. Pasti sangat mudah bagimu untuk melakukannya."

"_Menghilang untuk selamanya maksudmu?" _Naruto menatap tajam pemuda di sampingnya. _"Dia itu tahu bagaimana cara memusnahkan arwah sepertiku, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja dengan menghilang. Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin reinkarnasi. Jika dia memusnahkanku, hilang sudah kesempatanku dan semua penantianku akan musnah seketika." _

Geram melihat Naruto yang terliat pasrah, Shikamaru mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda itu dan membuatnya menatap dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut jika dia akan menyakitimu, Naru. Akan kupastikan dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuatmu tersakiti, apalagi sampai memusnahkanmu."

"_Ah, terima kasih sudah mau menghibur dan membantuku. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan teman sepertimu? Tapi, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan hal ini sendiri. Senang bisa berkenalan dan berteman denganmu, aku harap kita masih bisa bertemu lagi di masa datang." _Sebuah senyum tulus nan manis terukir di wajahnya. Tidak ada wajah hancur yang selalu dia perlihatkan pada setiap orang yang dia takuti, melainkan sebuah wajah tan dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya dan sepasang mata safir yang dapat membuat perasaan menjadi tenang saat melihatnya. Shikamaru pun tak kuasa menahan bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah lengkungan ketika melihat pemuda itu telah kembali tersenyum.

"Aku pun merasa senang mempunyai teman sepertimu. Aku harap juga seperti itu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan sungkan untuk datang kepadaku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di atap.

"_Hah.. aku harap semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana."_

**T . B . C**

Aaaargh... gimana? Gimana? Gajekah? Anehkah?

Aargh.. gomen, bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang lain malah bikin yang baru. Abis yang ini kepikiran mulu sih..hhehe

Semua yang ada di atas itu cuma imajinasi aja yang terinspirasi dari film cina, tapi aku lupa itu judulnya apa. Jadi maaf ya kalo kalian menemukan ada yang familiar dari cerita ini.

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari telah menjelang malam. Langit yang sedari tadi biru tergantikan oleh kelamnya malam. Gedung Konoha High School telah benar-benar sepi. Seluruh murid dan guru telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Pemuda yang banyak digandrungi para wanita itu belum melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah. Bahkan kini dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Sasuke menghentikan sejenak langkahnya ketika telinganya mendengar gesekan sebuah biola. Dia tidak tahu lagu apa yang tengah dimainakannya. Yang dia tahu, alunan musik biola itu benar-benar menyayat hati hingga pemuda yang dikenal berhati dingin itu dapat merasakan betapa besar kesedihan yang disampaikan sang pemain melalui gesekan biolanya. Jika Sasuke seorang gadis, sudah dipastikan ia akan menangis saat itu juga.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke arah datangnya suara. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kayu satu-satunya ruang musik di KHS. Matanya tidak lepas memandangi seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil terus menggesek biolanya. Cahaya bulan yang menyinari tubuhnya membuat permainan biloanya lebih memukau.

'Prok.. Prok.. Prok..'

Pemuda berambut kuning itu membuka matanya dan langsung menatap pemuda yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"_Kau mau apa lagi? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat? Aku akan menikuti perintahmu dan kau tidak akan mengusikku."_

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu ketika aku membutuhkanmu."

"_Hhh.. kau benar-benar merepotkan, Teme."_ Diletakkannya biola yang beberapa saat lalu dimainkannya di atas meja. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berhenti beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya sambil menautkan jemarinya didepan dada. Sebuah sinar berwarna hijau keluar dari sela-sela jarinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sinar itu menghilang dan Naruto pun membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"_Pakailah kalung ini. Kau cukup memetik senar liontin biola ini sebanyak tiga kali dan aku akan datang." _Sebelum kalung itu benar-benar diambil dari tangannya, Naruto melanjutkan, _"Tapi, ingat! Aku tidak menerima perintah untuk membunuh, karena itu akan membuatku tidak bisa reinkarnasi selamanya."_

"Hn."

Setelah kalung itu berada digenggamannya, Sasuke segera meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ah, kau tampak lebih baik jika wajahmu seperti itu," ujar Sasuke sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang musik. Naruto hanya mendengus mendengarnya dan kembali memainkan biolanya.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo(s)**

Jika semua orang sangat senang berada di rumah, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke. Baginya berada diluar terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada di rumah. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia akan pergi ke tempat tidak jelas, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari tempat yang disebut rumah dan menghadapi kenyataan berada seorang diri di rumah megahnya bersama para pelayan. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih sibuk bekerja daripada sibuk mengurus anaknya. Jika saja kakaknya belum menikah, dia pasti tidak akan kesepian seperti ini. Sasuke mendengus ketika memikirkan betapa menyebalkannya keluarganya.

Setelah melempar tasnya sembarang arah, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur _king size_-nya tanpa mencopot seragam dan sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Tangannya meraih liontin biola pemberian Naruto. Bayangan pemuda berambut kuning itu menyeruak dikepalanya dan membuat sang Uchiha menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"_Kau cukup memetik senar liontin biola ini sebanyak tiga kali dan aku akan datang." _

'Benarkah? Ayo kita buktikan.' Dipetiknya senar itu seperti petunjuk Naruto. Beberapa detik setelah petikan yang ketiga, sebuah suara cempreng terdengar ditelinganya.

"_Kau mau apa?"_

"Santai saja, Dobe. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa benda ini berfungsi." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini terduduk di kasurnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _'Apa dia bilang? Hanya ingin mencoba? Dasar idiot.' _Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Naruto menghilang kembali. Namun tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali berada di kamar bernuansa biru itu ketika Sasuke kembali memetik senar liontin biolanya.

"_Ada apa lagi sekarang? Kau lihat, aku berada di sini, tepat dihadapanmu setelah petikan ketiga pada liontin biola yang kau kenakan. Itu artinya alat itu benar-benar bekerja. Dan kuharap panggilanmu kali ini untuk memberiku perintah."_

"Hn. Diam di sini. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana."

"_Apa? Hei! Kau mau ke mana?"_

"Mandi."

Baru saja Naruto akan protes, tapi Sasuke telah menghilang dibalik pintu. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang dia anggap mempermainkannya.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan Sasuke yang hanya melongokkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Ini. Perintah." Setelah itu pintu kamar mandi kembali tertutup dan membuat Naruto semakin cemberut dibuatnya. Sementara Naruto tengah sibuk mengutuk pemuda berambut _raven_ itu, yang bersangkutan malah tengah tersenyum lebar dibalik pintu setelah melihat wajah cemberut Naruto.

**X . X . X . X . X**

"Kyaaaa... hantuuuu.." para pelayan di rumah Sasuke sibuk lari ke sana kemari untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran seorng hantu yang mereka tidak tahu sejak kapan hantu itu bersemayam di rumah megah Uchiha.

"Se-sepertinya sudah aman. Hei, kau. Cepat lihat, apa hantu itu sudah pergi?"

"A-aku?" pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya untuk memastikan siapa orang yang dimaksudkan oleh pelayan seniornya.

"Iya, cepat!" Dengan sangat terpaksa pelayan paling muda itu keluar dari kolong meja makan. Dengan perasaan takut pemuda itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Setelah dirasa aman, pemuda itu mengisyaratkan kepada rekan-rekannya untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Hah~ akhirnya hantu itu pergi juga."

"_Siapa yang sudah pergi?"_

Mereka kembali terpaku ketika mendengar suara serak itu. Para pelayan menolehkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan ke arah datangnya suara. Tanpa diberi komando, para pelayan itu kembali berlari dan berteriak.

"_Hhahaha.. memang tidak ada yang menyenangkan selain menakut-nakuti orang lain."_

**X . X . X . X . X**

'Ah, sungguh segar rasanya jika berendam dikala tubuh tengah lelah,' batin Sasuke.

Setelah melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Namun sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini salah memilih waktu keluar karena kini seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Wajah para pelayannya seketika berubah merah padam ketika melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke yang hanya dililit oleh selembar handuk dipingganggnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?"

Suara tak bersahabat Sasuke membuat mereka tertunduk dan tidak berani menatapnya. "A-ada hantu yang mengejar kami, Sasuke-sama," jawab salah satu pelayan dengan gugup.

"Jangan bodoh! Tidak ada hantu di rumah ini."

"_Iya, tidak ada hantu di sini." _Suara serak itu kembali membuat para pelayan itu berlari dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung tuan mudanya tanpa menoleh terlebih dahulu seakan telah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Tanpa rasa takut Sasuke mendekati hantu dengan wajah hancur itu.

"Pergi dari sini."

"_Dengan senang hati, Sasuke-sama." _Naruto membungkuk hormat dihadapan Sasuke sebelum menghilang dengan senyum lebar karena usahanya untuk pergi darinya telah berhasil. Para pelayan itu menatap kagum dan bertepuk tangan untuk Sasuke karena telah mengusir hantu itu dengan sangat mudah. "Apa aku juga harus mengusir kalian?" Tidak mau terkena amukan tuan mudanya, para pelayan itu segera keluar dari kamar luas Sasuke.

**X . X . X . X . X**

Matahari telah menduduki singgahsananya, menandakan mulainya berbagai aktivitas. Begitu pula aktivitas segerombolan gadis untuk menarik perhatian pangeran mereka. Mereka rela berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyambut pemuda itu, berusaha mendapatkan sedikit perhatian darinya atau bahkan membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Setelah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit, pemuda itu akhirnya datang juga. Dengan semangat para gadis itu berteriak agar pemuda itu menoleh, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya ketika para gadis itu berdiri dihadapannya dan menghalangi jalannya. Namun teriakan mereka seketika terhenti, tergantikan oleh tatapan takut. Dengan menutup mulut karena terkejut dan takut, para gadis itu melangkah mundur sehingga memberikan ruang untuk Uchiha bungsu itu melanjutkan perjalannya. Napas para gadis itu tercekat, jantung mereka berdebar kencang ketika melihat pemuda yang dikenal behati es itu berjalan melewati mereka. Bukan karena ketampanannya yang memang telah terkenal yang membuat napas para gadis itu tercekat dan jantung mereka berdebar kencang. Bukan juga karena _death glare_ yang selalu dilayangkannya pada gadis-gadis itu yang membuat mereka takut dan memberikannya ruang untuk jalan. Bukan karena itu semua, melainkan karena sosok pemuda berwajah sangat pucat yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan langsung memeluk Uchiha bungsu itu dari belakang. Matanya yang semerah darah menatap tajam para gadis yang menghalagi jalan pemuda dipelukannya. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, sosok itu mencium pipi putih sang Uchiha dan memberikan seringaiannya pada para gadis yang masih terpaku menatapnya. Sosoknya tiba-tiba menghilang setelah Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah di depan gadis-gadis itu.

"_Kalian lihat apa?" _ Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu telah berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Dalam hitungan detik, para gadis itu telah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan membuat para siswa yang baru datang terheran-heran melihatnya.

**X . X . X . X . X**

Bel telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa telah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Para guru pun telah beranjak dari ruangan mereka untuk memberikan pelajaran.

Seluruh murid kelas XII-B memperhatikan pelajaran yang tengah disampaikan oleh guru bermasker itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak semua memperhatikan dengan seksama karena ada dua orang yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Yang satu tengah memandang keluar jendela, tepatnya ke arah langit yang dipenuhi kumpulan awan-awan putih. Dan yang satu lagi tengah asyik dalam alam mimpinya.

Sebuah gerakan tak biasa dari _chairmate_-nya membuat pemuda berambut nanas itu membuka matanya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah pemuda di sampingnya yang kini tengah menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata terpejam. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Hai, Shika," sapa pemuda itu seolah mereka tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk ke tubuhnya saat jam pelajaran," ujar Shikamaru ketika melihat mata pemuda disampingnya berubah menjadi biru safir.

"Hhehe.. maaf. Habis aku bosan. Aku janji hanya kali ini aku menggunakan tubuhnya saat jam pelajaran. Boleh ya?"

"Aku dengar ada hantu yang berulah menakut-nakuti para gadis pagi ini. Apa itu ulahmu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya. Meskipun Naruto terbilang hantu yang sering menakut-nakuti warga sekolah KHS, tapi tidak hanya dia hantu di sekolah itu.

"Ah, pemuda ini namanya Kiba kan? Kau bilang, kau menyukainya. Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Naruto balik berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Shikamaru yang geram dengan tingkahnya langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Meskipun dia adalah arwah, tapi saat ini dia tengah memasuki tubuh Kiba sehingga dia dapat merasakan sakit sesuai yang dirasakan tubuh yang dia gunakan. "Jawab pertanyaanku," desak Shikamaru.

"Ba-baik, tapi lepaskan dulu. Kau tidak ingin menyakitinya kan?" Naruto mengusap lengannya yang terasa sakit setelah terlepas dari genggaman Shikamaru. "Iya, aku yang melakukannya."

"Hhh.. bukankah sudah kuperingatkan agar kau tidak terlalu sering menakut-nakuti murid di sini? Kau tidak mau kan, jika pihak sekolah kembali memanggil pengusir arwah seperti beberapa waktu lalu?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika dia tidak memerintahkanku."

"Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru seraya mencengkram kedua bahu Kiba. Beruntung tempat mereka duduk berada dibagian paling belakang, sehingga tidak ada yang akan memperhatikan mereka karena mereka sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran di depan kelas. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, Naruto malah lebih memilih untuk keluar dari tubuh Kiba, membuat tubuh pemuda pecinta anjing itu terjatuh ke depan karena pingsan. Dengan sigap Shikamaru langsung menangkap tubuhnya. Entah karena insting atau apa, pemuda berambut nanas itu memandang tajam Sasuke yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

**X . X . X . X . X**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Bagaikan sebuah medan magnet, seluruh siswa kini telah memenuhi ruang kantin. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, para gadis itu kembali mengelilingi Sasuke. Mereka membawa bermacam-macam bekal makan siang, baik yang dibuat sendiri maupun dibeli dari toko. Mereka memberikan itu sebagai rencana lain jika rencana pertama – berteriak ketika pemuda itu datang – gagal. Meskipun terganggu, Sasuke tetap menerima pemberian itu dan berharap para gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara padamu." Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke ingin berterima kasih pada pemuda berambut nanas itu karena telah membuatnya dapat terlepas dari para gadis yang terus memintanya memakan bekal yang mereka beri. Tapi mengingat gengsi seorang Uchiha yang tinggi, sebaiknya kita lupakan hal itu.

"Bicara saja."

"Tidak di sini." Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke mengikuti Shikamaru. Setelah mereka telah berada di suatu tempat yang sepi, Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke dinding, membuatnya meringis ketika punggungnya menghantam tembok dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Shikamaru mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke, matanya menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya. "Kuperingatkan kau, jangan pernah memerintah Naruto lagi. Aku tidak tahu perjanjian apa yang kalian sepakati. Tapi jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat perhitungan padamu, Uchiha. Ingat itu!"

"Kenapa kau se-protektif itu padanya? Dia hanya arwah penasaran yang suka mengganggu, bukankah jika dia menghilang semuanya akan lebih baik?" Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya terkepal erat mendengar pekataan Uchiha bungsu itu. "Atau, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya sehingga kau membiarkan dia memasuki tubuh pemuda itu. Kau tahu, dia bisa saja mengambil tubuh pemuda itu selamanya."

'Bugh'

"Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang Naruto, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya," ujar Shikamaru, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah mengelap darah disudut bibirnya.

**X . X . X . X . X**

'Teng Tong'

'Ceklek'

"Selamat malam, aku temannya Sasuke. Apa dia ada?"

"Iya. Silahkan masuk." Setelah mempersilahkan pemuda itu duduk dan menawarkannya minum, pelayan itu segera menghilang untuk menemui tuan mudanya.

"Kau, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke heran ketika melihat pemuda pecinta anjing itu di rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali, Teme. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan kok. Aku bosan berada di sekolah. Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Shika,tapi sepertinya dia marah padaku. Jadi aku mengajakmu saja, kau mau kan? Aku kan sudah membantumu mengusir para gadis itu, jadi kau harus mau menemaniku," ujar pemuda itu yang membuat Sasuke mengerti jika pemuda dihadapannya bukanlah Kiba, melainkan Naruto.

"Hn." Meskipun Naruto tidak tahu apa arti 'hn' itu, tapi dia yakin jika itu adalah iya dan membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

**X . X . X . X . X**

"Sepertinya kau sudah sering memasuki tubuh Kiba, kenapa tidak kau ambil saja tubuhnya. Kau bisa kembali menjadi manusia tanpa harus reinkarnasi bukan?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka tengah duduk di sebuah taman sambil memakan _ice cream_.

"Iya, memang bisa. Tapi hal itu membuatku secara tidak langsung telah membunuhnya. Dan aku pun hanya bisa menggunakan tubuhnya tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Setelah itu, tubuhnya tidak akan bisa kugunakan dan akupun akan benar-benar menghilang."

"Aku heran, kenapa kau sangat ingin reinkarnasi. Kau sadar bukan? Jika kau reinkarnasi lagi, kau akan kembali merasakan pahitnya dunia, da—"

"Setidaknya aku bisa memperbaiki kehidupanku dan meraih cita-citaku," ujar Naruto lirih. "Ketika aku masih hidup, aku sangat suka bermain biola. Kau tahu, bermain biola sudah seperti bagian dari hidupku. Mengingat orang tuaku telah tiada semenjak aku balita, hanya dengan bermain biola aku dapat menghilangkan rasa kesepianku. Suatu hari pihak sekolah mengumumkan pemberian beasiswa untuk beberapa murid klub musik. Aku yang sangat ingin menjadi pemain biola yang handal, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Siang malam aku berlatih keras. Dan untunglah semua kerja kerasku tidak sia-sia. Betapa bahagianya aku ketika aku melihat namaku dipapan pengumuman. Namun salah satu temanku yang tidak terpilih menganggap jika hasil itu tidak adil. Dia berpikir jika aku tidak pantas menjadi salah satu yang terpilih. Hingga suatu saat dia mendatangiku ketika aku tengah bermain biola hingga malam. Dia mendatangiku dan menjerat leherku menggunakan seutas tali. Kemudian membuat rekayasa seolah-olah aku menggantung diriku sendiri." Tangan Naruto mengepal erat, matanya memerah dan cairan bening meluncur dari mata safirnya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin membunuh orang itu. Mencekiknya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Tapi Shikamaru menghalangiku, dia bilang itu tidak ada gunanya dan aku akan menjadi sama bejatnya dengan orang itu. Tapi kini aku tenang, karena dia telah mendapat hukumannya. Meskipun hanya dipenjara, tetapi aku sudah cukup puas."

Tanpa sadar tangan putih Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, sementara tangan kanannya menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto, Sasuke mengerti kenapa Shikamaru ingin melindunginya dan membantunya selama menunggu masa reinkarnasinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin bertanya siapa yang melakukan hal itu. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Naruto, mengingat mantan guru musik di sekolahnya, Orochimaru, ditangkap dengan tuduhan pembunuhan beberapa tahun silam. Tangan yang digunakan untuk menghapus air mata dipipinya berubah menjadi usapan lembut. Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Perlahan-lahan jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis.

'Bugh'

Seseorang memukul wajah Sasuke sebelum bibir mereka bertemu. Tanpa mempedulikan bibir Sasuke yang kembali berdarah, Shikamaru mencengkram kuat pudak Kiba.

"Keluar dari tubuhnya sekarang," perintah Shikamaru dengan penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Tubuh Kiba melemah ketika Naruto keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan sigap Shikamaru menangkapnya dan menggendongnya dipunggung.

"Shika, a-"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin kau menggunakan tubuhnya lagi, Naruto," pinta Shikamaru. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak akan semarah itu dan melarang Naruto untuk tidak menggunakan tubuh Kiba jika hanya untuk mencari udara segar. Tapi yang membuatnya marah adalah Uchiha bungsu itu berniat menciumnya. Meskipun Shikamaru paham jika yang hendak diciumnya adalah Naruto, tapi Shikamaru tidak bisa melihat bibir Kiba bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke. Tidak, dia tidak bisa, biar bagaimana pun, dia menyukai Kiba. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuhnya.

"Shika, maaf," ujar Naruto lirih sambil menatap Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh.

**T . B . C**

Halo minna, aku balik lagi. Apdetnya cepet kan? Hhehe..

Ah, akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin ficnya, padahal lagi liburan gini pengennya ngelanjutin fic yang belum selesai. Tapi berhubung laptopnya dipake buat ngerjain tugas aniki dan aku cuma minjem, jadi harus mengalah. Hiks..

**Sasunaru4ever**

Eh, itu, sebenernya rencana Naru. Maksudnya rencananya buat reinkarnasi ga ada halangan dan rintangan –halah—

Makasih dah review^^

**Devzlee**

Cowok bisa, cewek bisa. haha.. Kalo tentang itu masih dipikirkan.

Makasih dah review^^

Yosh, sampe jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Insya allah apdetnya ga akan lama.

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Shika, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Hei, ayolah, biacara sesuatu padaku,_ _Shika."_ Naruto berdiri tepat dihadapannya, mencoba mendapatkan sedikit perhatiannya. "Oh, ayolah, jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini," bujuk Naruto. Namun Shikamaru tetap tidak membuka suaranya. Jangankan untuk itu, untuk melihat ke arahnya pun tidak. Dengan cuek, Shikamaru terus berjalan menembus tubuh Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hei, ayo cepat! Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan."

"Ah, iya."

"Hei, tunggu! Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru pada salah satu siswa yang melewatinya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. "Pihak sekolah memanggil pengusir arwah."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Kudengar dia sedang memerikasa disekitar koridor. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku karena aku tidak mau ketinggalan saat-saat pengusiran itu." Setelah terlepas dari genggaman Shikamaru, pemuda itu segera berlari menyusul temannya.

"Ah, aku merasakan keberadaannya." Suara berat seseorang dan langkah-langkah kaki terdengar jelas mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto berada. Shikamaru yang menyadari keadaan Naruto yang terancam, segera mendekati Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya. "Cepat pergi dari sini. Masuklah kedalam tubuh Kiba."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa kata orang tadi? Pihak sekolah memanggil seorang pengusir arwah. Jadi sekarang kau pergi dari sini dan masuklah kedalam tubuh Kiba," perintah Shikamaru sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto.

"Tapi kau bilang aku ti—"

"Sekarang," ulang Shikamaru dengan tegas sambil menatap tajam kedalam bola mata safirnya. Tak ingin membuat pemuda dihadapannya semakin marah, Naruto pun segera menghilang dalam sekejap dan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan pengusir arwah yang baru saja datang.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo(s)**

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Jangan menangis," ujar Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata yang turun di pipi Naruto. Dipeluknya erat tubuh pemuda disampingnya ketika tangisnya tak kunjung reda. Bagaimana ia tidak bersedih jika temannya rela mempertaruhkan segalanya, terutama untuk melepaskan kesempatan reinkarnasi yang telah dinantikannya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Naruto melihat dengan jelas ketika Gaara –teman sesama arwahnya— menampakkan keberadaannya ketika pengusir arwah itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kiba seakan mengetahui siapa sosok asli yang bersemayam di tubuhnya. Membuat pemuda berambut merah bata itu harus merasakan sakit ketika mantera-mantera pemusnahan mengikat tubuhnya. Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai para siswa memenuhi tiap sudut kelas ketika arwah Gaara musnah. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat kontras dengan air mata yang jatuh bebas dari mata safirnya. Hati Naruto kembli terasa sakit, rasa bersalah kembali menyusup ketika teringat teriakan kesakitannya.

"Inilah yang aku takutkan. Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku, Uchiha," ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Setelah melihat Naruto yang berlari dengan berurai air mata, Shikamaru mengikutinya. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi oleh para siswa. Langkahnya berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke yang masih mendekap Naruto dalam tubuh Kiba. Api cemburu mulai membakar perlahan hati pemuda berambut nanas itu. Ingin rasanya dia memukul kembali wajah tampannya, namun semua itu diurungkannya ketika melihat Naruto yang tengah dirundung kesedihan. Tanpa meminta izin keduanya, Shikamaru melepaskan tubuh Naruto dalam dekapan Sasuke. Menggendongnya a la _bridal style_ dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang kepergian mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**X . X . X . X . X**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian pengusiran hantu di Konoha High School. Semuanya kembali tenang seperti semula. Dan semenjak kejadian itu pula, Sasuke berhenti memerintahkan Naruto untuk menakut-nakuti para gadis yang terus mengganggunya dan kembali menggunakan _death glare_ andalannya untuk mengusir mereka. Dan seperti biasa, hal itu tidak berarti bagi gadis-gadis itu. Hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi geram. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang pasti, dia sangat tidak suka dengan para gadis yang menggoda Sasuke. Maka dari itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu menakuti gadis-gadis itu secara diam-diam. Mengesampingkan larangan dari Shikamaru dan Sasuke dan kembali melakukan kesenangannya yang sempat terhenti akibat pengusiran beberapa waktu lalu.

Sebenarnya bukan Sasuke dan Shikamaru tidak tahu tentang hal itu, mereka tahu dan sudah sering memberitahukan Naruto akibat yang akan ditimbulkan dari ulahnya. Tapi memang Naruto yang keras kepala, nasehat itu hanya masuk telinga kiri dan keluar telinga kiri. Dan apa yang Sasuke dan Shikamaru takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Setelah mendapat aduan dari para murid wanita, pihak sekolah kembali memanggil seorang pengusir arwah.

Seluruh siswa menatap pria paruh baya yang tengah mengamati seisi kantin. Dibalik kacamata bundarnya, pria itu terus mengamati setiap wajah di sana. Pandangannya terhenti menatap tiga orang pemuda yang tengah berkumpul di satu meja. Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang menyadari itu kembali memandang pria itu seolah menantang. Sesekali pandangan khawatir tertuju pada Kiba yang berada diantara mereka, berharap pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto dalam tubuh pecinta anjing itu. Setelah kontak mata yang cukup lama, pria berambut putih itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kantin dan membuat Shikamaru, Sasuke serta Naruto menghela napas lega. Namun ada hal yang tidak mereka ketahui, pria paruh baya itu keluar dengan sebuah seringaian dibibirnya.

**X . X . X . X . X**

"_Uhm, terima kasih kalian sudah mau membantuku sampai sejauh ini. Mungkin aku tidak bisa sampai pada hari ini jika tanpa bantuan kalian,"_ ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Seperti mau pergi jauh saja," ujar Sasuke tidak suka dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman arwahnya.

"_Hhhehe.. emang aku akan pergi jauh, Teme."_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Dia akan reinkarnasi hari ini." Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak ketika mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, namun dengan cepat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu kembali mengusai dirinya.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Dobe?"

"Itu rahasia langit, Teme," jelas Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Membiarkan semilir angin membelai mereka lembut dan bermain-main dengan rambut mereka. Setelah kejadian tak mengenakan di kantin, mereka memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di atap dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Naruto. Ya, kini Shikamaru dan Sasuke bisa dibilang telah berteman, suatu hubungan yang sebelumnya sangat tidak mungkin terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Namun semua itu berubah. Berubah karena seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang arwah penasaran yang ingin mereka lindungi dan membantunya agar bisa reinkarnasi. Seseorang yang ingin kembali mereka temui di masa datang sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai arwah yang terus terancam oleh pengusir arwah yang tak henti memburunya.

Naruto bangun dari duduknya, melayang pelan menuju pagar pembatas. _"Jika nanti aku_ _berhasil reinkarnasi, apa kalian masih mau bertemu denganku?"_ tanya Naruto sambil memandang langit luas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Dobe. Tentu saja kami akan menemuimu lagi."

"Oh, ayolah. Kita sudah membahas ini berkali-kali, Naru. Jawaban seperti apa lagi yang ingin kau dapatkan dari pertanyaanmu itu hingga kau menanyakannya berulang-ulang? Apa kau tidak percaya pada kami?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya menatap kedua pemuda itu. _"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, jika aku reinkarnasi nanti, kalian pasti sudah tidak muda lagi."_

"Setidaknya kami masih tampan, Dobe," ujar Sasuke yang membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"_Ah, aku penasaran dengan pengusir arwah tadi. Dia tidak seperti yang lain, hanya memperhatikan sekitar tanpa melakukan sebuah tindakan. Apa kalian tidak aneh?"_

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu yang tersisa untuk bersenang-senang." Sasuke mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Shikamaru.

"_Ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu kalian harus bolos dan temani aku. Ah, aku juga pinjam tubuh Kiba ya?" _pinta Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

**X . X . X . X . X**

Malam semakin larut, langit malam yang tertutup awan mendung sangat kontras dengan perasaan senang yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Iris safirnya terus menatap jam dinding dengan gelisah.

"_Sudah pukul 21.30, tapi kenapa aku masih berada di sini? Yosh! Semangat Naru! Kau harus sabar menanti,"_ ujar Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, dua orang pemuda yang berada di tempat berbeda merasakan perasaan tidak enak dan berharap hal itu hanya perasaan mereka semata. Namun semakin keras Sasuke membuang perasaan tidak nyaman itu, perasaan itu malah semakin kuat menggelayuti hatinya. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menyentuh liontin biola dilehernya. Masih ada, itu berarti Naruto belum reinkarnasi, batin Sasuke.

Perlahan jemarinya mulai memetik senar liontin biolanya. Tidak ada maksud khusus, hanya ingin melihatnya sebelum dia pergi menjadi seseorang yang mungkin akan berbeda. Petikan ketiga sudah berbunyi, namun Naruto belum muncul dihadapan Sasuke seperti yang sudah-sudah. Jangankan untuk berada dihadapan Sasuke, berada di luar gedung sekolah saja belum. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa jika kekuatannya menghilang dan membuatnya tidak dapat memenuhi panggilan Sasuke tepat waktu. Dengan rasa heran, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu belakang gedung KHS yang tidak terkunci. Tangan tannya meraih kenop pintu, namun beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok dengan keras.

'_Shit_! Sepertinya pintu itu sudah dimanterai oleh seseorang,' pikir Naruto. Dengan tertatih Naruto mencari jalan keluar lain, namun hasilnya tetap sama –terlempar jauh ke belakang ketika mencoba keluar—. Belakangan Naruto mengetahui jika seluruh gedung KHS telah terselimuti oleh mantera. Dan karena itu pula kekuatan Naruto menghilang. Ingin rasanya Naruto menangis saat itu juga ketika memikirkan dirinya tidak bisa reinkarnasi karena tidak bisa keluar dari gedung itu.

'Tap Tap Tap'

Suara langkah berat seseorang yang terdengar oleh panca indranya membuat Naruto menatap ke arah datangnya suara dan berharap itu adalah Shikamaru atau Sasuke.

"Halo, hantu kecil." Namun sepertinya Naruto harus membuang jauh-jauh harapannya ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

**X . X . X . X . X**

Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke memetik senar liontin biolanya, namun sosok yang ditunggunya tak kunjung muncul.

'Ke mana si Dobe itu? Apa mungkin dia sudah pergi? Tapi tidak mungkin dia sudah pergi jika kalung ini saja masih melingkar di leherku.' Sasuke benar-benar merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan khawatirnya. Meskipun Naruto sempat marah padanya, dia tidak pernah mengacuhkan panggilannya. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, Sasuke segera berlari untuk menemuinya dan menghiraukan teriakan keluarganya yang memintanya untuk kembali.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menempuh perjalanan dengan berlari dari rumah sakit ke sekolah, akhirnya pemuda berambut _raven _itu tiba di KHS. Sebuah sinar hijau terang yang terlihat dari ruang musik tempat Naruto berada, membuat Sasuke mempercepat larinya. Kecepatan berlarinya ditambah ketika suara teriakan Naruto terdengar di lorong kelas yang sepi.

Sasuke terpaku ditempat ketika dilihatnya tubuh Naruto melayang dengan posisi terbaring. Kedua tangannya terjatuh lunglai di samping tubuhnya, begitu pun dengan kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya melayang di atas sebuah gambar berbentuk lingkaran dengan gambar bintang didalamnya, dan disetiap sudut lancipnya terdapat sebuah lilin. Tak jauh dari gambar dan tubuh Naruto, terdapat seorang pendeta berkacamata bulat yang tengah merapalkan mantera. Teriakan Naruto benar-benar terdengar sangat memilukan, lebih memilukan ketika dia mempermainkan Naruto saat pertama kali bertemu. Seakan mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan pendeta itu, Sasuke bergegas mendekati pendeta itu dengan tangan terkepal menahan amarah. Namun belum sempat melangkah jauh, jalannya telah dihalangi oleh para guru yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang pendeta.

"Uchiha, tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini. Sekarang keluar dan pulanglah," perintah salah satu guru dengan halus. Namun peritah itu hanya dianggapnya angin lalu. Tanpa menghiraukan sang guru, Sasuke menerobos para guru yang menghadangnya. Namun tidak semudah itu mereka membiarkannya menghentikan ritual itu. Dengan cepat kelima guru itu menghalangi Sasuke, dua diantaranya berusaha menyeret Sasuke keluar ruangan. Sasuke yang kalah jumlah dan ukuran badan tentu saja dengan mudah diseret kedua gurunya.

"Aaaaarrrgghh..."

Demi apa pun, Sasuke melihat cairan bening turun dari mata safir yang sangat disukainya, dan demi apa pun juga Sasuke benci ketika ada orang yang menyakiti hingga membuat orang yang beberapa hari belakangan sangat disayanginya mengeluarkan air mata. Kini kemarahan telah benar-benar menguasainya, membuatnya lepas kendali dan memukul guru-guru yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menghajar pendeta itu. Satu per satu para guru itu tumbang setelah mendapat pukulannya. Keadaan sang pendeta yang bebas tanpa pengamanan membuat Sasuke lebih mudah untuk memukulnya.

'Bugh'

Satu pukulan mendarat tepat diwajahnya dan membuatnya melepaskan jalinan mantera yng tengah dirapalkannya. Tubuh Naruto pun terhempas ke lantai. Merasa belum cukup dengan satu pukulan, Sasuke kembali memukul pendeta itu ketika dia tengah lengah dan membuat pendeta itu sibuk dengan rasa sakit yang dirasanya.

Sasuke menatap sinis pendeta bernama Kabuto itu sebelum melangkah menuju tubuh Naruto yang terkulai lemas di lantai. Meletakkan kepanya dipangkuannya dan menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa? Naruto , jawab aku!"

"Sa-Sasuhhhkehh," ujar Naruto dengan susah payah. Sasuke tersenyum samar ketika mendengar suaranya. Dipeluknya tubuh rapuh dalam pangkuannya. Bersyukur karena pemuda itu masih dapat terselamatkan. Mata Sasuke kini tertuju pada sebuah tanda diperut Naruto yang terbuka. Sebuah tanda berbentuk pusaran air yang terbentuk akibat rapalan mantera pemusnah arwah. Tangannya bergerak perlahan membelai tanda itu. Matanya mulai kabur dengan air mata yang menggenang seenaknya. Sasuke kembali tersenyum samar ketika tangan tan yang lemas itu menggenggam tangannya. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan belum memihak mereka. Para guru yang telah sadar kembali menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto. Tanpa mempedulikan status Sasuke sebagai muridnya, para guru itu memukul Sasuke. Terus memukulnya dengan bertubi-tubi dan tidak membiarkan muridnya menghirup udara sedikit pun hingga pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto menjadi marah seketika melihat Sasuke diperlakukan tidak berperikemanusiaan dihadapannya. Rasa sakit hatinya ketika melihat hal itu benar-benar mampu mengalahkan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya dan membuatnya berubah menjadi monster. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya terselimuti oleh cahaya orange. Tubuhnya membesar, telinganya berubah menjadi lancip dan dari bagian bawah tubuhnya muncul sebuah ekor. Ah, bukan. Tapi sembilan ekor. Dengan mata tak lepas dari sosok Naruto, kelima guru itu mundur perlahan, termasuk Kabuto. Tanpa dapat dicegah, Naruto mulai melempar barang-barang disekitarnya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto marah. Emosi benar-benar telah mengusainya. Tanpa peduli jika akan membunuh, Naruto terus melempar barang-barang yang berada didekatnya dan memukul beberapa guru hingga mereka tak sadarkan diri. Kini tinggal ada Naruto dan sang pendeta. Matanya yang berubah menjadi merah menatap Kabuto dengan garang. Sementara pendeta itu sibuk mencari mantera yang mampu menaklukan monster di hadapannya, Naruto tengah berlari ke arahnya untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan.

'Bugh'

Tubuh Kabuto terlempar ke samping dan menabrak tembok dengan keras. Tidak puas dengan itu, Naruto kembali mendekati Kabuto dan berusaha meremukkan badannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Na-Naruto, hentikan! Lepaskan dia, Naru. Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya," ujar Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Namun dikarenakan hatinya telah diselimuti kebencian membuatnya sulit untuk melepas pendeta itu. Tangannya semakin keras mencengkram tubuh pendeta itu.

"Ayo, bunuh saja aku! I-itu yang kau inginkan bukan?" pancing Kabuto yang membuat Naruto semakin mencengkramnya dengan keras. Kabuto berteriak kesakitan ketika ada mendengar bunyi 'krek' dari tangannya. Mungkin suara tulangnya yang mulai retak karena cengkraman yang terlalu keras. Namun dibalik teriakan itu terselip sebuah tawa yang semakin membuat Naruto geram.

"Hhahah... ayo lakukan terus, monster!"

"Naruto hentikan!" Sasuke mencoba berdiri untuk menghentikan Naruto yang tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dengan susah payah Sasuke berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya, namun kembali terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang keras karena tubuhnya belum mampu untuk berdiri. Mata Naruto beralih ke arah Sasuke yang kesakitan sambil memerintahkannya melepaskaan pendeta ditangannya. Kesadaran perlahan-lahan mulai kembali padanya. Matanya berubah kembali menjadi biru safir yang sangat disukai Sasuke.

"Uhuhk, kenapa kau berhenti monster?" tanya Kabuto yang kembali mengambil perhatian Naruto. Entah apa rencana Kabuto, yang pasti dia tidak akan berhenti hingga Naruto membunuhnya.

"Naruto, aku mohon. Lepaskan dia." Naruto terdiam, namun tangannya masih mencengkram dengan erat tubuh Kabuto. "Ingat, kita berjanji untuk bertemu lagi saat kau reinkarnasi." Sasuke membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan merangkak. Mata _onyx_nya menatap Naruto lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku ingin melihat kau kembali menjadi manusia." Entah Naruto mendengarkan perkataan yang Sasuke ucapkan atau tidak karena kini Naruto mencengkram tubuh Kabuto kuat sebelum melemparnya hingga membuat tembok yang terkena tubuhnya sedikit retak. Tubuh Naruto kembali ke ukuran semula, kesembilan ekornya pun telah menghilang. Sasuke kembali menyeret tubuhya untuk mendekati Naruto yang terkapar dilantai. Diletakkannya kepala Naruto dipangkuannya.

"Kau hebat, Dobe," puji Sasuke sambil menusap pelan pipi Naruto.

"_Sa-Sasuke, aku belum membuh siapa pun kan?" _

"Iya."

"Aaaaargh..." segel berbentuk pusaran air diperut Naruto kembali bersinar dan membuat Naruto kembali berteriak kesakitan. Beruntung Shikamaru segera datang dan memukul Kabuto hingga dia tak sadarkan diri dan membuat Naruto kembali tenang.

"Shika, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Eh, ada apa ini? Kenapa berantakan sekali?" taya Kiba. Matanya melihat ke pejuru ruangan yang sangat berantakan. Tembok-tembok mengalami retakan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Benda-benda didalamnya telah melayang kesegala arah dan hancur, bahkan _grand piano_ hitam hadiah dari suatu pertandingan pun sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Kiba menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Shikamaru memukul seorang pendeta dan membuatnya pingsan. Kiba melangkahkan kakinya mundur, tidak percaya jika Shikamaru tega melakukan hal itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasanya kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang empuk. Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat kelima gurunya yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka disekujur tubuh mereka.

"A—apa yang terjadi? Shika, ke—" perkataan Kiba terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang berada dipangkuan Sasuke. Yap, kini Kiba bisa melihat Naruto. Setelah mendesak Shikamaru, akhirnya Kiba dapat melihat apa yang dilihat orang yang beberapa saat lalu telah menjadi kekasihnya. "Ka—kau, kau hantu yang selalu menggangguku selama ini. Jadi, ka—"

"Kiba tenanglah!"

"_Maaf, bukan bermaksud jahat. Aku hanya ingin bermain dan mengusir rasa bosanku. Dan terima kasih karena kau tidak melarangku menggunakan tubuhmu,"_ ujar Naruto yang membuat Kiba membelalakkan matanya. Kiba baru saja akan protes jika Shikamaru tidak memberikan isyarat untuk diam dengan merangkulnya.

"_Ah, akhirnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya juga, Shika. Aku pikir kau akan terus memendamnya seorang diri. Hhaha.."_ goda Naruto setelah melihat cincin yang melingkar manis ditangan Kiba. Cincin yang pernah ditunjukkan kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu. "_Jangan lepaskan dia, Shika. Dan jangan lupa untuk mentraktirku ketika aku kembali nanti."_

"Tentu saja," jawab Shikamaru seraya mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Kiba. Kepala Kiba tertunduk, sebuah perasaan bahagia menghampirinya ketika mendengar janji Shikamaru dan genggaman tangan hangatnya.

Pandangan matanya kini beralih ke Sasuke. Ditatapnya pemuda dingin itu lekat-lekat. Meskipun wajahnya penuh lebam, tetap tidak mampu menutupi ketampanannya. Tangan Naruto bergerak kesudut bibir Sasuke, menghapus darah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sedit sobek. Kemudian bergerak menuju pipinya. Mengelus pipi itu pelan, berusaha merekam lekuk wajahnya. Tanpa terasa air matanya kembali menggenang dan membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme. A—"_ perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Ciuman lembut yang hangat. "Kau dingin," ujar Sasuke ketika melepas ciumannya.

"Sudah saatnya." Naruto tersenyum. Melihat ketiga orang yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama dia menjadi arwah secara bergantian. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan memudar. "Sampai bertemu lagi, teman-teman." Dan tubuh Naruto hilang sempurna bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kalung yang melingkar dileher Sasuke.

"Jadi, bisakah salah satu diantara kalian menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ini?"

**X . X . X . X . X**

Keesokan harinya seluruh siswa dan para guru dikejutkan dengan ruang musik yang tidak berbentuk lagi dan lima orang guru serta seorang pendeta yang sekarat. Gosip-gosip mulai menyebar dengan cepat. Karena tuduhan memukuli guru dan berkomplot dengan arwah, Sasuke mendapatkan skors selama satu minggu. Sedangkan Shikamaru bebas dari hukuman karena kelima guru itu telah tak sadarkan diri ketika Shikamaru datang membantu Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan santai memasuki rumah sakit. Tidak, Sasuke bukan tengah berobat untuk mengobati lukanya, tapi untuk menjenguk istri sang kakak yang telah melahirkan dimalam dia mendapatkan luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

'Ceklek'

"Ah, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau harus melihat keponakanmu, dia sangat tampan sepertiku. Hhaha.." Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat malas jika harus berhadapan dengan seorang bayi. Baginya bayi itu tidak lebih baik dari seorang Uchiha Itachi yang memintanya –memaksa— untuk merawat bayinya ketika Itachi dan istrinya pergi bekerja nantinya. Namun sepertinya hal itu dapat dikesampingkan ketika _onyx_nya menangkap sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk pusaran air diperut bayi laki-laki yang masih merah itu.

"Naruto?"

**The End**

Huwaaa... maaf kalau ceritanya jadi aneh dan adegan action –kalo bisa dibilang seperti itu— di antara Naruto dan yang lainnya ga kerasa, aku memang ga berbakat bikin yang seperti itu *bow* Tapi aku berharap kalian menikmatinya..hhehe

Endingnya gaje ya? Hhehe.. sengaja *ditimpuk bantal* ayo-ayo lanjutannya diimajinasikan sendiri XD *plak*

Ah, maaf kalo typo bertebaran, aku sendiri bingung ngilanginnya, padahal udah dibaca ulang tapi tetep aja ada yang lolos *pundung*

**Devzlee**

Yang jelas nanti Sasuke malah terlihat pedo. Haha..

**ChaaChulie247**

Yah, kalo Naru ijin dulu Kibanya bisa langsung ngibrit..hhaha

Yosh, akhirnya fic multichapku ada yang tamat-lagi- hhaha..

Makasih buat yang udah baca, udah review, silent reader dan semuanya^^

O iya, ini fic terakhir chira. Bukan berarti keluar dari ffn, hanya ingin hiatus untuk waktu yang aku sendiri ga tahu. Yang pasti setelah semua urusan UN dan mendapat kepastian tentang kuliah, aku bakal balik lagi dan apdet semua yang belum selesai pastinya. Jadi, mohon doanya agar semua berjalan lancar *bow*

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~Rnr please~**


End file.
